


Bath Night

by InfiniteSeahorse



Series: ALBW ficlets and drabbles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inappropriate Use of Magic Rods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteSeahorse/pseuds/InfiniteSeahorse
Summary: Staying clean is low on Link's list of priorities. Ravio reminds him that heroes need baths, too.
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: ALBW ficlets and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Bath Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing down some small ideas I've had and I thought it might be a good idea to collect them all in a series. This is what I've been doing when I don't have the attention span to work on my longer stories. I hope y'all enjoy this!

Ravio points the Sand Rod at the hero standing before him and swishes it with a practiced flick from the dusty green hat perched on his head down to his scuffed, dirt-encrusted boots. "Feel anything… stiffening?"

"What do you mean?" Link asks, confused at the merchant's puzzling behavior. "Don't point that thing at me, I don't feel safe with you flinging it around the house."

"I mean," Ravio continues, jabbing the air in the vicinity of Link's waist and giggling, "it's been so long since you've had a bath, I bet you're more sand than man. Empty your pockets, I'm sure they're full of dirt. I wanted to find out if this rod could magically remove a few layers of filth, but I'm not seeing any effect on you. Do you feel anything yet?"

Link narrows his eyes and rubs at a dirt stain on his knee. "I am feeling a bit annoyed," he responds. "If you're so concerned, try being actually useful and draw me a bath. Use the Fire Rod to warm the water while you're at it!" The harsh tone he uses to order his tenant around makes him feel guilty, but Ravio doesn't seem to take it personally. His nonchalance doesn't stop Link from hurrying out the door after the purple-robed man, crying out, "Wait, wait, I'll help you... Please don't charge me!"


End file.
